Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was born on Dathomir years before the Clone Warsinto a clan of the Nightsisters. She was taken from her clan mother,Mother Talzin and her biological mother in infancy by the bounty hunter, Hal'Sted, who raised her on Rattatak. When her master was killed in a raid, she was found by Jedi Master Ky Narec who was impressed with her abilties and took her as his apprentice. The two were a great team that maintained order on Rattatak for years. When Narec was killed, Ventress fell to the Dark Side seeking revenge. Few years later, she became Count Dooku's newest Darth Acolyte and a Commander of Droid Army during the "Clone Wars" conflict. While she was a gifted assassin, Dooku tried to kill her to prove his allegiance to his master, Darth Sidious. Ventress, betrayed, returned to her homeworld where Mother Talzin tried to help her have her revenge. Using Savage Opress as her puppet, Ventress tried to take Dooku down, but ultimately failed when Opress broke free from her control. Defeated, she returned to Dathomir which was destroyed by General Grievous. With nowhere else to go, she started working as a bounty hunter. Near the end of her life, she agreed to help Jedi Quinlan Vos assassinate Dooku. Their plan failed and Vos became Dooku's newest Acolyte. In the Second Battle of Christophsis, Ventress sacrificed herself so that Vos would be free from the influence of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan and Quinlan took her lifeless body to Dathomir, where she would finally be at home. First Encounter with Count Dooku Gladiator Pits of Rattatak : "The Dark Side is strong in me, for I am a Sith! "A bold claim, but you are not a Sith!" : ―Asajj Ventress and Lord Tyranus Ventress spent years trying to attract Darth Tyranus' attention. Finally she had her chance, when Dooku, in search of a new acolyte, visited gladiator pits of Rattatak. While Dooku was impressed with her abilities, Ventress went to far when she declared herself a Sith and mocked Dooku's knowledge of the Dark Side. Dooku swiftly won in a duel against her and decided to present her to his master Darth Sidious. Sidious saw Ventress as a tool he needed to push Anakin Skywalker closer to the Dark Side. He ordered her to eliminate Skywalker and Dooku gave her two red lightsabers that belonged to his now-dead apprentice. When Ventress left, Sidious remarked how it doesn't matter if she survives the encounter with the Chosen One or not. Either way, Anakin's fall was imminent. Battle of Muunilist She piloted her starfighter to Muunilinst, where Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were already caught in a fight with Separtist forces led by Durge. She made a mock of Skywalker's pilotting skills, as she out manuevered him at every corner, which ultimately led to a chase throughout the city. Obi-Wan warned his apprentice that she was baiting him, but Skywalker ignored him and went after her. Ventress managed to lure him away from the battle and to Yavin IV, where the two engaged in a duel. While Ventress successfully pushed Skywalker closer to the Dark Side, she lost in a duel when Anakin pushed her deep into ravine. Since the duel, Ventress became fixated with the young Jedi and his master, and she would continue to chase them throughout theClone Wars. Appearances * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 6 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 7 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 11 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 17 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 18 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 19 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 21 (Indirect mention only) Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Villains Category:Dead characters